She's trying to be the man!
by GoNnA B FaMoUs
Summary: When Viola's Soccer team is cut she must go to her brother's new school dressed as him ,while his in London, and get into the soccer team to prove girls can play as well as boys! This is my 1st fic so it might not be too good!
1. I can't do this

* * *

Viola Hastings got out of her friend Paul's green bug and looked up towards Illyria prep wondering why she hadn't listened to her friend's advice.

"Paul," she said in a distressed whisper. "I can't do this!"

"I did say dressing up as a boy and taking your brother's place at his new school, while he is in London with his band, just because your girls soccer team at school got cut and the boys team couch wouldn't let you try out so you want to show them by getting into the team here and beating them at the opening game in two weeks was a bad idea!" He replied, "But it's too late now you've told your mum that you are staying at your dad's and vice versa. Anyway you don't want my excellent work on your image to go to waste!"

Viola looked at her reflection in the car window. Paul was right, he had done a great job on her, and she looked exactly like her brother. If only her friends Kia and Yvonne could see her now!

"Now just remember everything I taught you and be a good boy!"

With that he pushed her towards the school gate before she could respond and sped away in his bug.

Viola started to make her way to the boy's dorms lugging a bag full of her, well her brothers, clothes.

A throng of girls passed, giggling and smiling at her.

'_Oh God' _she muttered to herself wondering how she would get around the whole girlfriend issue.

After about 15 minuets she found her dorm collapsed into it.

It was a medium sized room with posters of soccer players posted on the walls, and more importantly 3 guys about viola's age sitting on one of the beds.

"H-hey, what up, y-you must be m-my roomies." Viola eventually managed to stutter out in a fake low brawl.

Viola couldn't help notice that the guy on the left had an amazing six pack and cute face! She snapped back to her senses and reminded herself she was a guy though when he started speaking.

"Yeah hey, I'm Duke and they are Andrew and Toby from next door."

Duke sized up his strange new roomie. He was short with a pudding bowl haircut, small hands and an effeminate face.

"I'm Vi, Sebastian" Viola said, still in the strange brawl, mentally kicking herself for nearly saying her name.


	2. Hi Olivier

Viola lay flat on her front in the middle of Illyria's soccer field panting heavily. It had been a gruelling team tryout and now she was meant to be doing push ups.

"Ok lads, that's enough." Barked Coach Dinklage as everyone struggled to their feet. "Now I'm going to divide you into two groups, 1st strings and 2nd strings. Now you 2nd stringers don't feel left out cause you're just as much part of the team as the 1st stringers apart from the actual playing part. Hastings you're a 2nd stringer." he said handing Viola a florescent yellow bib.

* * *

It had been an awful day, thought Viola sitting in Principle Gold's office later that day; she was a second stringer, which meant she was unlikely to ever see the field against Cornwall. 

"Ah, Hastings" said Gold striding in. "I just invited you to my office to welcome you, being a transfer student and that, I remember when I transferred to a new school years ago………………………" And he carried on like that for several minuets giving his life story from when he joined to graduation then to getting his first job!

20 minuets later Viola hurried out of Gold's office in such a rush she knocked into someone waiting outside.

"Hey your the new guy aren't you?" she asked "My names Olivier Lennox and i'm in your class_." Wow this guy is cute!_ she thought looking him up and down.

"Vi, Sebastian, yeah Sebastian Hastings." Viola said in her best low voice mentally kicking herself again. Seeing the look in Oliviers eyes she quickly added, " gotta go...shave." and hurridly left.

"Ok" said olivier in an overly girly voice thinking she was definatly going to like this new guy.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short. Hopefully things will be different from the film in the next chapter but I want Viola to stay as Senbastian for as long as possibe! Any ideas or reviews feel free! ( good or bad!! ) 


	3. Paul I need help!

"Paul I need your help, everyone thinks I'm a huge geek loser weirdo and your good at all that social stuff." Whispered Viola into her phone to stop Duke, who was just round the corner with Andrew and Toby, from hearing.

"Ok chill Vi I got an idea. There's that school disco tonight at your school right?"

"Yeah"

"Well go to that dressed at Sebastian and were going to show everyone the man you really are!"

* * *

"Hey Duke looking sharp man, you ready to wow Olivier?" said Toby standing in the entrance hall later that day.

"Just think of it Duke, tonight after three years you will finally ask out olivier." added Andrew.

"Where is she? I definatly heard her tell Maria she was coming tonight. Oh God look who it is." said Duke indicating Viola who had just strutted in looking a bit nervous.

"Maybe he won't see us if we...too late." as Viola walked towards them.

"Sup Bros" she said in that voice everyone found annoying,

"sup" they mutered in reply.

"Oh man who invited Cornwall" Toby whined seeing Justin Drayton (?) walk through the door. "But some of those girls are pretty fine." as to viola horror he indicated her friend Kia.

_Oh God it's time!_

"Sebastian Hastings is that you?" she said walking up to where viola was standing and winking.

"Hey baby hows it going, hows school?"

"Not the same without you. I've been thinking about you alot. Especially at night!" she pouted back.

"sweet"

"When i'm alone"

"Even better"

"why did you have to go?"

"The time comes for a man to move along."

"In the end I wasen't woman enough for you and that just something i'll have to live with. I'll never forget you Sebastian Hastings." and with that she walked away thinking that now viola owed her big time!

"I think we may have to do a bit of revaluating here. Maybe Sebastian's not the complete freak we thought." muttered duke to andrew and toby so as not to let 'Sebastian' hear.


	4. you are my idol!

* * *

"so uh bro who was that?" duke asked

"oh uh kia? Well she is an ex I broke up with a little while ago."

"Why man? she's hot!"

_Is that all guys think about? _"well she was ok at first but after that she was so needy and always wanted to be with me. I couldn't have that so I dumped her,"

"dude you dumped her and she still greets you like that? You the man bro"

"you are so my idol now."

* * *

"hi maria. you seen sebastian?" olivier said coming over to her friend who was sitting in the corner watching a group of boys.

"I think i saw him with Duke and the rest of the jocks by the food table. why? you only met him yesterday and you can't talk about anything else now."

"I know but he's so cute and he seems so sweet. I haven't dated anyone since simon but sebastian seems so nice."

"olivier I know simon broke your heart when he left you for that other college girl but that doesn't mean you have to go for thr first guy who you think looks cute."

actually maria had her own reasons for not wanting olivier to date sebastian, for the last 15 minuets she had been watching him and was glad when olivier brought him up in conversations so she could talk about him while making it seem like it was olivier who was obsessed.

"maybe i should go and talk to him?" olivier muttered more to herself that maia, "yes i will, coming maria?"

_maybe i could use olivier to get to sebastian_? thought maria

"yeah i guess i'll come, moral support and all that." she replied trying not to sound too keen.

* * *

"hey duke look, olivier's coming over. this is your big chance man." andrew said hurridly to duke when he saw the two girls approaching. he then turned to 'sebstian' and continued "dukes' had a big thing for olivier for like ever and she was recently dating a college guy ,simon, but he dumped her really publicly and humilliated her. and you know what that means..."

"she's sad?" suggested viola

"what"!? no means she's vunrable and single."

"which in man-world means it's time to pounce!" toby added high fiving andrew.

_guys are so insensitive_ thought viola.


	5. you want to dance?

Really sorry I haven't updated in like years!!! Lol I'll try to update more regularly!

So on with the story!

"So uh man, how many ex's do you have?" asked duke looking interestingly at the smaller boy.

"um, well," stuttered viola, thinking fast, "I ,um, have, er, oh look Olivia is coming over." Said viola quickly, saying the first thing that came into her head which would make duke stop questioning her. "oh wow! She really is coming over!" a bemused viola to herself as duke spun round anxiously.

"oh shit, does my hair look ok?" duke asked to no-one in particular and he grasped his hair.

"Hi boys" Olivia said sweetly twisting her hair with her fingers while Maria stood slightly behind her staring at Viola/Sebastian.

"sup liv, maria," said viola casually while duke looked like he had lost the power a speech.

_He is so cool! He doesn't just start drooling over me like all the other guys are doing at the moment. That might mean he doesn't like me? Don't be silly all the guys like me! Does this mean he's gay? No, that girl before seemed like his ex. God I'm so confused! Wait, he called me liv! This means that we a more like friends now! Good, I'm already half-way there! _Thought Olivia, as she stared at vi/seb.

Maria was also thinking about vi/seb….._ His smile is so cute! Wait, hes smiling at Olivia!!! Omg did he jus call her liv?? He jus called me maria!! Well, I suppose mar or ia doesn't work like liv but stil……………………………_

"So ….uh Olivia do you um………. well ……..er want to ….you know um ……. Dance?" Duke finally managed to stutter out, a thin streak of sweat appearing on the forehead.

_Nice_ thought Olivia

_Smooth_ thought Viola

"dance? Well um I guess so…" said Olivia looking at vi/seb hopefully hoping he would save her.

Viola said nothing so Olivia was forced to step onto the dance floor with a stammering Duke.

Sorry it's REALLY short and I haven't updated in AGES!! I'll try to update more regularly now! Promise!

Ok I so do too many (!) !


End file.
